


Waking

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> For Grey Skies Industry. A brief moment before Sora wakes from his year long slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> written at: May 17, 2006. Word count: 307.

The emptiness subsided and thoughts rushed back to my now conscious mind in torrents, and a feeling so intense washed over me until I felt a mix of dizziness and exhaustion.

I recognized the feeling to be loss.

“Sora?” His voice was soft and somehow saddening. I couldn’t understand why, though it was clear I knew the reason.

I searched him out and after a moment I saw him. Not with my eyes as they were closed, but inside me.

The boy with the spiky blond hair and familiar blue eyes that somehow mirrored my own. Dressed in a white jacket, black shirt, and black and tan pants he contrasted oddly with the darkness around him.

“Who…are you?” I asked, as I did not know him, yet felt that I might as well have known him my entire life.

He watched for a moment as I watched him, then he stepped lightly and turned before fading slowly before my eyes.

I tried to shout and call him back but I stopped before the first syllable had left my mouth. A voice inside me whispered a name but I could not grasp it, and an incredible warmth filled my body.

I had little time to muse on what it was as in the next few seconds all recollection of the moment in question seemed to vanish from my mind.

I heard voices call my name then and the darkness was shattered as I opened my eyes to see thee familiar faces.

My friends grinned at me and inquired if I was okay. I nodded slowly and after a moments discussion of what had happened and a mysterious journal entry we determined that we had absolutely no idea.

Feeling slightly confused and finding no reason not too, we left the mansion.

I felt the same as I always have.


End file.
